


Fault Lines

by Stormgiant232



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Audience Interaction, Blood and Violence, Minor Character Death, More shippings will be added so don't worry, Multi, Shippings dont start till later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormgiant232/pseuds/Stormgiant232
Summary: I'm kinda bored and This idea was floating around in my head for the longest time: A world where Gold catches on to how he is treated by others and the result of a string of poor events.Featuring a new region made in part by you the readers!
Relationships: Crystal & Gold (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. A New League

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, this is an AU. Everything up to Sun and moon occurs, but I will only be including characters up to B&W because past that the age gap is annoying and I want to be able to focus on a smaller set of characters. Galar doesn’t exist because screw that gimmick. Blue is the girl, Green is the guy, Fight me. Ages are not going to be on point, mainly because I really don’t care enough to check and it will flow better this way. Finally I will be using a made up Region in this and this is where you the audience can get involved. I don’t have enough Pokémon to fill the whole roster for my made up region, so if you have any ideas for normal Pokémon (no legendaries/starters) feel free to comment them, if you want them to possibly feature in the story. More info on this at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Also, this chapter is a lot of build up for the rest of the story, so hang with me through this.
> 
> Disc: I in no way own Pokémon. 

**Ch1:** _A New League_

**[??? POV]**

Deep breath in. Deep breath out. It's time to do this. 2 Months of planning, 3 years of PR build-up, and years of training all for this. I grab my cloak and swing it onto my shoulders. Sighing, I look over at my PR manager. He motions with his fingers. 3.. 2.. 1..

“And now, a message from our very own Champion--”

There's my queue. Dropping my shades over my eyes, I walk out the door. Instantly, I am met with bright lights and the snapping of cameras as the media devours every angle of my appearance.

“-Mr. Aurum!” After giving time for the clambering reporters the man who had been at the podium prior steps back, giving me space to walk up to the microphone.

I take a single breath before I start. “Hello everyone of Arcadia and the rest of the known world. As many of you know, my name is Ethan Aurum, the first and only champion of 3 years. Over the past 5 years, those of us working here have spent time building up the region we now reside in. As in two weeks time the 5th anniversary of this region is occuring, I believe it is fitting for an event. So, it is today that I announce the World Championship Series, where current and previous champions of other regions may come here, to Arcadia, for a tournament hosted by yours truly.” 

I pause to allow this to sink in and allow the yelling of the reporters to die down. “As a host, I will not be competing, but the victor of the tournament will be rewarded with 2 million Pokedollars and the opportunity to challenge myself.” 

I look straight into the camera with my famously sly grin as I say my last line. “I hope to see the best of the best rise to the top!” With that I spin around and walk out before the shocked reporters recover and mob me.

Once back within the confines of my room, I sink into a nearby chair, head in hands. I hear a voice cry out to me, one that I recognize instantly. 

"Boss? What's the matter? I can sense the turmoil in your mind, even from up here. Is it the fact that you know that **He** will be there? Or is it something else?" 

I sigh quietly. "Yeah Hope... I know that he wont be able to resist it. I mean, isn't that part of the reason we are doing this? To face them down? For closure?" Really, I should be the one who knows the answer here, but I really needed to hear it from someone else. Five long years... five years of pain, stress and exhaustion. I have scars that will always remind me, but I also have my Pokémon, and Hope. 

**[Green POV:]**

I was working in the lab when the text from Red came. I don’t usually check my phone, but it was on my desk so I read it anyways.

_ Red: _ Green, turn on the television

I shrug to myself as I grab the clicker. Apparently the news was going crazy over some new tournament that was going on. Not interesting… at least until they showed a clip:  _ “...current and previous champions of other regions may come here, to Arcadia, for a tournament…” _ Immediately I understood why Red reached out to me on this. Although many Dexholders had strength comparable to a champion, very few, myself and Red included, had actually made it to the top. For us to actually make a decent showing, everyone who could would need to go.

_ Green:  _ Got it. I’ll begin making plans.

_ Red: _ I can’t wait! Time to train! 

I sigh as I put down my phone. I'll get around to making those plans after I complete my work. Lets just hope it doesn't end like last time Red wanted to take a trip... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's Ch1. out of the way. A lot of setting up was done in this chapter. Next chapter will focus more on the Johto trio and a bit of Hoenn. Sorry if any characters are OOC, but it is what it is.
> 
> Now, in regards to the aforementioned audience participation piece: the majority of this story takes place in my fan made region. Unfortunately I am not creative enough to fill this world with original Pokémon. This is where you can get in. I need Pokémon. Just a name and description is fine, but if you want to go the extra mile feel free to add a Pokédex entry. This region, Arcadia, is vaguely based off the east coast of America and the Appalachian Mountains. What I really need is the Pokémon you would see while traveling, so no need to focus on starters or legendaries. Just leave me a comment and there will be a high chance your Pokémon will show up in the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I’ll try to continue updates regularly. Stormgiant out. 
> 
> Next chapter: Tragedy


	2. Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter!
> 
> I OWN NOTHING (except the storyline) GOTTA BLAST!

**[Normal POV:]**

Gold was, for the lack of a better word, tired. Not that he ever showed it around his friends, but when you spend your childhood putting up a constant facade and saving the world, personal health takes a backseat. So of course, no one expected gold to be having any trouble on Red’s 21st birthday. 

No one commented on his frequent escapes from the group.

No one noticed his phone blowing up with messages.

No one saw his tears.

Because unbeknownst to the people there, Gold’s mother had died the night prior after a long fight against cancer.

**[Gold POV:]**

I sat there, hanging back from the group. I had shades covering my eyes to cover their redness, but I just told them that I was trying a new style. This day is important to Red, after all, it's his big 21st. I have no right to ruin this for him, so I will do what I have done for years: smile and wave. 

My phone buzzes as I get another text. It’s from Falkner again, and I leave it unread. Now is not the time nor place for me to crack. It’s for Red, it’s for all the people who don’t need my issues. It’s for--

I sniffle.

“What's that Gold?” Red asks me, looking in my direction as I make the noise.

As my mind panics, my reactions kick in. “Oh, I just have a little cold that's all.” Thank Arceus for these shades, because I’m certain SSG or Silver would’ve noticed the panic in my eyes. “I took some medicine for it earlier, so I’ll be fine.” 

I got some odd glances from a few people, especially Crys, but their attention is shifted elsewhere by Blue before anyone can speak. “Ah, okay. Well Red, it’s starting to get late, so shall we get on with the uh… announcement?” Now everyone was wholly focused on Red.

Red looks clueless for a second, until Green whispers something into his ear. After he remembers what he was going to say, he composes himself and clears his throat. “As many of you know, there has recently been news of a few new Dexholders in the region across the sea. So, after some planning, we have decided to go visit them this week!” I just sigh, but the newer dexholders, especially the loud one from Unova, (I think his name is Black?) looked extremely excited.

I was about to speak up, but of course Silver beat me to it. “Yeah, sorry but I am not going.” Blue looked shocked. “But Silvy!” Silver got visibly agitated at the nickname, but continued. “Look, let's be honest, I'd probably only scare them, and the Proteam Omega season finale is coming out. I am not missing that.” Diamond nodded as well and said something through a burger that no one understood. “Swallow first Diamond, then speak.” Pearl said, facepalming. He did, and said that for the same reasons as Silver, he wouldn’t be going.

Finally, I got the chance to speak. “Uh… so I know this is out of character for me, but I actually have to stay behind for work. The daycare couple is out of town, and there are a few eggs that will hatch soon.” As I expected, I got a few shocked looks from the people who knew me best. Of course, I left out the fact that I was actually looking for some time to myself but I held on to this facade this long, I am sticking this through to the end. 

Crystal stuttered out, still shell-shocked by me keeping true to my responsibilities, “Well, I guess I have to go as the Johto representative. D-do we have anyone else with complications? No? Well, Blue, when do we leave?”

Blue, cheerful as ever, seamlessly says, “Tomorrow at 8pm. We have a red-eye flight.” And The people planning on going seem to break. “I NEED TO PACK!” at least four voices yell simultaneously.

(30 minutes later, Gold's house)

As soon as I get inside, I sink to the floor and I shatter. I stick my hand inside my pocket, where a letter from my mother to me still lays, enclosed. It feels colder than the tears that slowly roll down my face. I look at the kitchen, where, were it a few months ago, my mother would be greeting me from, and I feel another part of me break.

I look at my phone, where a mix of emails from the hospital and texts berate my lock screen, and I toss it across the room, and onto a rug. I refrain from screaming, as the last thing I want is my Pokémon worrying as well. The surreal feeling that I had yesterday has been replaced by pure and utter hopelessness. My mom is gone, and nothing can change that. I'm about to make my way up to my room when I hear someone opening the door. I don't make any attempt to go to it, but my feet are locked in place. 

"You really look like shit Gold"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Once again, sorry about all the OOC-ness, but all characters in this chapter are around 2+ years older than in HGSS so I'm blaming all that on them growing up. I really wanted to get this one out, because it sets up one of the people we follow, Gold, and the major troubles he will be experiencing.
> 
> As I said in the last chapter, I am in need of help with creating original Pokémon to fill up my fictional region. Nearly anything you guys come up with will be used, as long as they are reasonable.
> 
> AND I AM OUTTA HERE!


	3. Mirror Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit deeper on our Champ today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support everyone! Bored out of my mind so I'm doing another one. 
> 
> I DON'T OWN YOUR PROPERTY NINTENDO (But I own this story)

**[Ethan POV:]**

“You know, it’s days like this that really take the edge off, Hope.” I sigh, running my hands through my hair. It’s my personal day off from League duties, so here I am, laying down on a grassy hill, next to a lake. I found this place a few years back, before the League was actually established. It was during the expeditionary mission that brought me here. I had let out my Pokémon already, and I was chatting with Hope, my Dragomen. 

_ “You really deserve to take a break Ethan. I don’t recall you taking a vacation in over a year. You should take some time off.”  _

Hope is someone I could confide in -the only one I trust- and has been by my side since I found her egg in some ancient ruins. She keeps an eye out for me when I fail to.

I hear a grunting from my left, as X, my Typlosion, silently agreed with Hope. I sigh as I lean back and close my eyes. 

“Yeah, but I won’t be content until I go through with everything. I promise, once everything is said and done, we will go take a vacation to somewhere warm. You know, I’ve always wanted to go to Alola. Some people I once knew told me it’s a great place to go.” To be fair, Hope was right. I hadn’t taken any kind of vacation in the past 3 years, excluding sick days and my 3 days off per month. I just didn’t have a reason to, nor did I have the desire to. “Well then, shall we cool off?”

Taking off my shirt, I meander down to the lake, and wade in a few feet, where I dive completely under. Opening my eyes in the crystal clear water, I watch as a herd of Stackrell swim by. Resurfacing, I see that my Pokémon have joined in, some splashing in the water, while others simply drift. This is one of the only times that I let a smile grace my face.

And then it fades as I recognize a shape approaching from the distance.

I climb out of the water, putting on my shades and grabbing a towel. As the man lands, I hang the towel around my shoulders. “What brings you here Ferrous?” Michael A. Ferrous, my right hand man and the only member of the Arcadian Elite Four privy to knowledge of this location. Steel-type specialist.

“Sorry for interrupting your swim boss, but we got confirmation today that the Dexholders arrived.” I perk up at that, but remain emotionless.

“Which ones came?”

“One through three, Seven, Nine, Ten, Fourteen and Fifteen.” Ferrous hands me a Dossier. “This is the information you requested on their past expeditions in the past three years, past that is kept under wraps by the other leagues.” 

I sigh. It’s because we refuse to conform to the past league systems that the other regions try to lock us out of information we should be able to see. They currently can only stop us from getting information that predates our league, so three years is all we can get. “As expected eh?”

“For now, yeah. But once you blast them all away next week--” Ferrous’ face breaks into a sly grin-- “I think they will change their mind.”

Another thing to mention about Ferrous, he is more loyal to me than a Herdier, and he believes me to be the greatest trainer in history. Not that I don’t have the skills to back it up, but it’s nice to hear it from someone who has actually battled you. “What else is there Ferrous, if you just wanted to give me this, you would’ve waited.” 

“Ah you’re so good at reading me, eh boss?” Ferrous becomes serious. “Yeah, there is another reason, but it is still related to the Dexies. Our firewall picked up an attempt to breach it, and that attempt was traced back to them. The keywords were targeting you boss. Looks like the Dexies are trying to look into some restricted data.” 

I Laugh. “They are trying to get through Byte’s personal firewall. There’s no way they will get through.”

“That’s the issue boss, they have someone who is highly capable. For a brief moment, they were able to peek through. I don’t know what they saw, but the system regained control after roughly 0.02ms.” My head swings around.

“You think it was 10? He has an engineering background.”

“Possibly, but impossible to tell. 10 and 7 share the device that the break was traced back to. Just… keep an eye out boss. Lets not let our plans get ruined in the last minute yeah?”

I nod, deep in thought. “Yeah, I will. When you get back, mind asking Byte to double check everything? Make sure there is nothing left over.”

“Can do boss.” Ferrous turns around and remounts his Pokémon. Just before he leaves, he turns around and says one last thing. “Oh yeah, Bird Boy accepted the invitation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------Pokémon Entries-----------------------
> 
> Dragomen  
> [Dark/Dragon]
> 
> The Harbinger Pokémon
> 
> [The evolved form of Seerpent]
> 
> Dragomen are seen as signs of good, bad or changing fortunes.   
> Their wings are capable to tear apart light, and can cause periods  
> of pure darkness, which is commonly mistaken for solar or lunar eclipses.
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Welp, thats that.
> 
> I'M OUTTA HERE!
> 
> SG232


	4. Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 4 am and I can't sleep. Perfect time to write some sad shit am I right? So I'm sorry if everything is a bit rough but I have no proofreader besides trusty ol' autocorrect. In today's chapter we return to Gold and the mysterious person at the door! I left some hints as to who it was in chapter 2, and chapter 3 if you squint.
> 
> I don't own your shit Nintendo, but this story is mine you hear me?!?

**[Normal POV:]**

“You really look like shit Gold"

Gold looks up to the door, eyes burdened with pain, to see a figure standing there.

“Want to talk? You didn’t reply to my texts,” Falkner said smiling sadly at a gold trying to quickly regain his posture.

**[Gold POV:]**

I sigh as I give up, my tough guy persona broken. “Yeah… maybe I do need to talk.” I wipe my face as I stand up and walk to the kitchen. “Want a drink? I’d be a bad host if I didn’t offer.”

He just gave me that sad smile of his. “I’m good, but you shouldn’t have any alcohol right now either.”

I nod solemnly, “Yeah, just grabbing some water.” I pour two glasses, and hand one to Falkner regardless. “It’s just… after saving the world, multiple times, I wasn’t even able to save my mother. We knew about the cancer for years… but still…” I trailed off, tearing up again.

Falkner, the good listener he was, just sat there, and let me pour my pent up pain and emotions out. To be honest, Falkner was the only friend I had that I could talk to like this. Where to others I’m some happy go lucky guy, to Falkner, I am someone who is exhausted.

“I mean, I’m a Dexholder! I should’ve been able to do something!” My voice began to crack. “But I’m just as useless as ever. I-I don’t know…” A couple tears streamed down my face as I choked out a sob. “And now, my mother is gone, my father only contacts me through the bank, and-” I stop, unable to continue further. 

“You know, you have the others.” Falkner tried to help me out, but it did nothing.

“The others? The people who treat me as some idiot unable to do anything? Silver, who only contacts me when he needs the TV for Proteam whatsoever? Or Crys?” I was ranting, but once it started, a dam broke. “The people, who I have lived next to, yet don’t know a thing about me? The people who force me to put on this mask?” At this point my body was quaking with anger and sorrow. “Or do you mean our Seniors, who look down on me like I’m some sort of child? Or, god forbid, my juniors, who act so high and mighty? They know nothing of what I sacrificed for them… nothing.” My anger began to recede, leaving behind only the sadness.

“And yet, you care for them. These are the people you care for, so open up to them. I mean, if you really like Crys, as you’ve told me before, tell her how you feel. And I mean truly, tell her. Show her your true self, and get an answer.” Falkner said, composed, but with annoyance in his eyes.

I shrink back a bit. “Yeah… I know. It’s just that, if I show them who I really am, they will leave me behind. I am of no use to them, aren’t I?” I know. Every time I even show a hint of being serious, they assume something is wrong. And yet… “I think- I think I will try what you said. When everyone gets back, I will try. And… yeah I guess'' My voice drops, “I will… tell Crys too…” I finish the glass of water in a single gulp. “Well… I guess I’m off to bed,” I lie. I know that I wont get a lick of sleep tonight, but Falkner didn’t--

Falkner just sighs. “You’re trying to get me to feel better again and leave, aren’t you” Falkner you damn mind reader. “Gold, I know you aren’t over your mother yet, and I recognize I may be overstepping boundaries, but I am here for you. Isn’t that what friends do, in times like this?”

Once again, my voice fails me, and all I can do is nod. “The house… it feels so empty without her… I-I just wish it were different…” It takes every ounce of strength to hold back any further tears.

“Gold, you are one of, if not the strongest person I have ever met. I know that you can get over it, but sometimes it’s better just to let everything out.” Falkner stands up, putting down his half full glass. “When I leave, I recommend that you do so, maybe with your pokemon at your side. After all, your Pokémon are also family, aren’t they.” He said matter of factly.

As soon as Falkner closed the door behind him, I followed his recommendation to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes... some wholesome mental breakdown and friendship. Here we get to see someone new, Falkner! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot. Now... I still need Pokémon ideas!! The story is progressing, and I already have a few, but c'mon people, have a bit of fun with this!   
> (No pressure though (seriously, I'm not being sarcastic) )
> 
> Once again, until next time, Stormgiant out!


	5. First Contact

**[Green POV:]**

It happened on our second night in. Crystal and Emerald were hovering around their computer, still attempting to pry their way around the firewall put up on the hotel Wi-Fi, Red was out at the arena, practicing for the tournament, and I was doing work on my laptop. Blue’s face suddenly forces itself between my screen and my face. “Greenie! Look at the TV!”

“Ugh Blue, what is i-” That's when I notice the TV, and the news, in big white letters; BREAKING NEWS: ECO-TERRORISTS ASSAULT CONCORDIA TOWER. Of course, this is also the moment that Red barges into the room, going on about how he heard something on the radio about an evil group while he was training. “-and it’s our job as Dexholders to go help!” I sigh, knowing that Red was also itching for a fight. “Alright folks, who wants to go see how we can help?” I start, seeing the usual Red, Sapphire and Black’s hands shoot up, combined with the timid hand of Yellow, and the relaxed hand of Blue. “Crystal, how are you and Emerald coming along with that?”

She looked up from her computer at me, “We haven’t been able to break through since yesterday. Eme is still searching through what we found to see what's important, but info on this Ethan guy is harder to find than a shiny.” 

Emerald joined in, “Yeah, I am able to find information on his team, but there is next to nothing that I can find regarding his past.” He does flash me a small grin however, “But once I decrypt the info we snagged during the breach, I can probably start to put together a profile on him.”

“Well then, can we get moving? There are people in trouble!” Red was growing impatient. I nod, and those of us going hopped on our Pokémon.

**[Ethan POV:]**

“Okay, what's the situation?” I looked at Ferrous, who was handling a few of his junior police officers. Turning back to me, he began filling me in. 

“So apparently this group, they call themselves Proterra, are violently ‘protesting’ for the existence of anything that harms the environment. They currently have the majority of Concordia Tower under their control, but luckily for us they have no hostages.” Well shit, this is a pickle.

I was currently in the emergency command center at the base of the tower, and Ferrous had requested that I come in to help him out, even though the matters of the Police were generally his area of expertise. “What's the current plan? We cant exactly negotiate with them. This is an important point for our region, we need to show the world our strength and position when it comes to criminals.”

“Ferrous, what have you tried?” I had noticed a few injured police officers earlier, so time to figure out what cards we have.

He sighs, suddenly looking a lot more tired than he was a few seconds prior. “We tried to frontal assault, but they have Torterras controlling the bottom floor. We have the option to bring the whole tower down, but once again-” 

“Public image, yeah.” I finish for him. “Do they have any flying types up?” I was slowly putting a plan together.

Ferrous shakes his head. “No, but we already tried approaching from there. They have a few varied electric and Ice types guarding the roof… But,” A smile broke his face as he figured out my ‘plan,’ “if they couldn’t see anything, a single individual could probably get on the roof.”

I was about to ask Ferrous to get a strike force together for a simultaneous attack on the front when an officer entered, and whispered something into Ferrus’ ear, and once again, his face fell into a grimace. “Boss, got some news important to you. The fuckin’ Dexies are here to ‘help.”

I curse under my breath. “Send them away and tell them that this is a matter of regional importance.” But the officer shakes his head. 

“We tried to tell them that already sir, but they won’t take it from us. From what I can tell, they are here for a fight.” The officer said glumly.

“I will deal with them. Ferrous, prepare a strike force. Assault the lobby on my command.” I prepared to leave, putting on my coat. ‘ _ Hope, you got that? _ ’

‘ _ Loud and clear boss. _ ’

With that, I walked off to the tent where the Dexholders were being held.

**[Blue POV:]**

“Look, I’m telling you, we are here to help! This is what we do!” I was currently locked in an attempt to convince the Officer across from me that we should be allowed to help when a figure entered the tent. The figure held a particular presence, one of power, and he radiated it. The officer immediately went to attention.

He looked at us with an annoyed face. “Look, I really don’t care what status you people hold in your regions, but here, you are a  _ guest _ . You may have beaten threats in the past, but are you ready to kill? The people in that tower are  _ terrorists _ , and they will kill without a care.” Suddenly I recognized the face in front of me as the champion himself. “This isn’t a game, this is a matter of life and death for many officers out there today. We have protocols, and we have maneuvers, both of which you people would get in the way of.” The glare he gave us was a stark contrast to the charismatic persona he had while on TV.

“But we could-” I started, but I was cut off by the champion.

“ **You** , can leave.” He said with hostility. “But, of course you are too headstrong to listen, so how about this. I will let you  _ watch _ . You will stay behind the barriers here in camp, and if you so much as step foot into the live fire zone, I will have you out of my region faster than Raikou. Am I understood?”

I was about to speak when Green spoke. “Yes, Understood. Thank you for being so generous.” I tried to speak again, but I was silenced by Green, who said to me in a hushed tone, “Look, we’ve seriously overstepped our bounds this time. This probably isn’t the right time to piss off a champion.”

I muttered back, “Fine Greenie…”

Once Mr. Aurum left, followed by the officer, we all sat back, no one saying a thing. Then Yellow broke the silence. “Guys, should we really be here? I mean, people are going to die…” And then the reality behind the champion’s words really sunk in. People were going to  **Die** . This wasn’t going to be like the battle with Pryce or like the Frontier, people were going to try to injure each other, not battle each other. 

Red broke the awkward silence, “I’m with Yellow here. As much as I want to see the champion battle, maybe this isn’t the best place. I’m going to head back to our rooms with Yellow.” Black agreed with them, but Sapph, Green and I stayed there in our seats.

Green was the next one to stand up, walking out the tent. “I plan on taking up the champion’s offer. I want to see how they work, and we are already here.” Sapph stood up and followed him out.

And I just sat there, with my thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another chapter down! This chapter is the longest one yet, so I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Once again, chalk all OOCness up to people growing up, but I really want to push the point that in a realistic scenario, pokemon would lead to a heck of a lot of dangerous crimes. The team introduced this chapter is also going to be recurring, so say hello to our ‘bad guys’. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to break the usual cycle of going back and forth between Gold and Ethan and we are going to stay with the Ethan story where the battle will begin!
> 
> Next chapter: Warzone


End file.
